Brimestone And Fire Part II
by challengerspet
Summary: Chapter Three uploaded fic if now COMPLETE! What is Tribune up to and what happens when you throw the explorers into the mix?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters just the silly messes I get them into!

**Many thanks to my beta readers (jac, lee, katy, leener, mags and enyone I missed) maybe next time MC…nah not gonna happen LOL**

1**BRIMSTONE AND FIRE PART II**

Two months had passed since their encounter with Lucifer and the treehouse was beginning to get back to business as usual. Roxton and Malone had gone out hunting, Veronica was at the Zanga village visiting Assai. That just left Marguerite and Challenger. Marguerite was in the kitchen preparing lunch; Challenger was in his lab working on his latest invention.

"George," Marguerite called, "lunch is ready," Challenger failed to respond.

"George?" Marguerite called again as she went down the steps to the lab.

"What is it, Marguerite?" He answered distractedly.

"Lunch is ready."

"I'll eat later."

"Oh no you don't. You'll stop your experiment right now and eat. I'll not have John yelling at me because you went another day without eating. You are still not fully recovered from your injuries and you need to eat," Marguerite pulled Challenger away from his precious experiments.

"I'm at a critical point, Marguerite," he said as he turned down the heat on a burner.

"And that critical point will still be there after you've eaten," she said as she gently pushed him in the direction of the stairs.

"Well, I must say I'm glad you pulled me away from my lab. I didn't realize I was that hungry," Challenger remarked, wiping his chin thirty minutes later.

"Your body may still be a bit off but I can certainly see that your appetite isn't. That's your third bowl of soup," Marguerite smiled, Challenger stared at her.

"I'm sorry, George, I shouldn't have said that," Marguerite apologized.

"It's all right, Marguerite. I'm healing a bit more slowly than I would like as well. But I'm getting stronger every day and I will soon be back to normal."

"Whatever that is," Marguerite quipped softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, George, forget it. Eat your soup."

"Yes mother," he snickered.

Marguerite made her excuses and left the kitchen. She went down to the lab and took a book from the large bookcase. _It's got to be in here somewhere,_ she thought, _Veronica said her parents had written down the location of those minerals and I intend to find that location._ She set the book down on the table knocking a rack of test tubes over spilling the contents onto the table mixing them. In her haste to clean up the mess before Challenger came back, she bumped the knob on the burner and turned the heat up higher on his burner.

She quickly covered up the mess when she heard Challenger shuffling down the stairs. While he was recovering from his bout with Lucifer, Roxton and Malone had installed a hand railing to aid him getting up and down the stairs. Challenger hated the fact that two months had gone by and he still needed to use it. He had secretly been working on the stairs and soon wouldn't need the railing. He released his hold on the railing and took the last few steps by himself.

"Challenger, you just took some of the stairs by yourself. That's great."

"Thank you, Marguerite, I have been practicing. Being laid up in this treehouse is most distressing. I need to get out on the plateau again."

"You will, George, in time," Challenger noticed his experiment as it began to boil.

"Oh no, Marguerite, how did that happen? It shouldn't boil," Challenger grabbed the tongs and removed the beaker.

He stopped with the beaker in mid air, staring, his head tipped slightly to one side. His features took on a puzzled look. The liquid in the beaker had changed from the pale blue hue it was when he left to have lunch, to a dark brown. Challenger studied it for several minutes before setting the beaker on the table. He grabbed a handful of iron filings and gently sifted them into the liquid.

"Oh, Marguerite, do you know what you have done?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry, George, it was an accident."

"Quite the contrary. Turning up the heat was the perfect thing to do," Challenger replied as he watched the filings slowly disappear and a small gaseous cloud formed above the beaker.

"What is that stuff?" Marguerite asked.

"If I'm right, it will be a more stable, longer burning fuel to fly the balloon."

"You mean with the same size tanks the balloon will be able to go farther?"

"Oh, more than that, Marguerite. If this fuel works, we can take longer trips, fly higher and make even better maps of the plateau. Maybe even find the way home."

"That would be nice."

"What would be nice, Marguerite?" Roxton asked as he came down the stairs.

"You're back early," Challenger said.

"We got lucky, we found a flock of wild turkeys not far from here and Malone shot a boar," Roxton bent over and looked into the beaker.

"Brewing coffee, George?" Roxton teased.

"Very funny, Roxton. Actually Marguerite did it. If she hadn't been reading that book…" his voice trailed off.

"Marguerite, what were you doing in here with that book?" Challenger wondered.

"Nothing, I was just browsing, waiting for the others to get back."

"Well, they are back now, so, could you please clear out of my lab? I'd like to get back to work," Challenger commented as he went back to his experiment.

They watched him for a minute then Roxton shook head and they left Challenger to his work. They crept upstairs and into the main room.

"What are we going to with him?" Roxton mused. "He's barely recovered from a brush with the devil himself and he's already back in the lab inventing things." He smiled.

"I say leave him alone in his lab," Malone said, "Unless you want to be the one to tell him to leave his lab."

"Not me," Roxton said throwing up his hands.

"Not to change the subject, but what are we going to do about Tribune?" Marguerite wanted to know.

"Tribune?" Roxton asked.

"Yes, for the last two months we have all been cleverly avoiding the issue. We need to find out why Tribune broke in here and took our belongings."

"You do have a point. What reason could he possibly have to take our clothes and leave the rifles and pistols?" Roxton said.

"I for one think we should go find out." Malone remarked.

"But we can't leave George here alone. What if those raptor things come back?" Veronica asked.

"Well, I'm not staying behind," Marguerite stated, "I've got a score to settle with Tribune."

"No one need stay behind on my account," All heads turned to look at him.

"Challenger, you're out of your lab and it isn't even dark out yet." Malone laughed.

"Yes, well, my experiment needs to sit for a while so I thought I'd come up here and have a cup of tea."

"Here, let me get it for you," Veronica jumped up and poured him a cup.

"Veronica, how many times do I have to tell you that you have nothing to make up for? I don't hold my accident against you. I chose to put myself there not you. I can get my own tea now," Challenger smiled politely at her.

"I know that, Challenger, I just wanted to help. There's no sense in letting you over do things yet."

"Okay, everyone, listen up! Tomorrow you will all go and find Tribune and find out why he stole our things. I will stay here in the treehouse by myself. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"George, how can you take care of yourself? Your wrist is not healed yet, your ribs are still mending, you can't lift heavy things, and you still have trouble getting around," Roxton argued.

"Roxton, I can get into and out of my lab, there are plenty of fresh fruits and vegetables, and since I no longer require assistance to dress I see no need to leave a babysitter here," Challenger was beginning to get angry.

"All right, George, you win. You can stay here by yourself as long as you promise not to leave the treehouse and to keep the elevator locked up here while we're gone," Roxton replied quickly to placate his friend.

"Finally, someone talking some sense."

"I'll stock the larder with extra fruits and vegetables for you, Challenger," Marguerite said, "and there's the turkey and the wild boar in there that should last you until we get back."

"I have my lab, food and water, I'll be just fine. Right now I suggest you all get some rest, you have a long walk ahead of you," the group went to their rooms.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. The explorers gathered their weapons and supplies and departed. Challenger turned on the perimeter fence and brought the elevator up. After locking it he turned and went back down into his lab.

"Roxton, do we even know where we are going?" Malone asked.

"Yes, I have a good idea where Tribune is hiding. We should be there before dark," Roxton said as he forged ahead.

"I hope Challenger is having as good a time as we are," Marguerite complained as she swatted away flies and mosquitoes.

"Oh, I'm sure he is, Marguerite. Challenger is probably in his lab working away, totally ignoring everything and everyone," Roxton smiled.

"I wish I were back there with him," Veronica said, "I don't feel right about leaving him all alone."

"Challenger had a very good point, Veronica, or I wouldn't have left him behind."

"And that point would be what, Roxton?" Marguerite queried.

"With the perimeter fence turned on and the elevator up and locked, he is just as safe as if we were there with him."

"True, but I still wish I were with him," Veronica said, "I owe him my life and I would feel bad if anything happened to him and I wasn't there to help."

"Veronica," Roxton said "what we are doing here will benefit Challenger as well. By doing what we are doing we are giving him a chance to get back on his feet and get some self-respect back."

"I guess you're right. But he has been feeling a little down on himself. He told me that he was thinking of leaving the treehouse if he didn't get back to normal soon."

"When did he tell you this?" Roxton demanded.

"About two weeks ago. I talked him out of it. I told him to give it another month and if he still felt that way we would all discuss it."

"Why didn't you come to us and tell us?" Marguerite asked.

"I promised him I wouldn't. Besides, he seemed to pull out of his depression when he was able to get back into the lab."

"Well, its no use arguing over this now. We'll discuss it with Challenger when we get back to the treehouse."

Roxton held up a hand to silence the group. They ducked into some bushes and peered out. Spread out before them was a small village. Grass huts dotted the clearing; villagers were going about their daily routine. All seemed quite normal with one exception. The man who appeared to be their leader wasn't a man. It was Tribune.

"Tribune," Malone whispered, "let's get him."

"No, not yet. We need to wait until dark, then it will be easier to sneak in and talk to Tribune," came Roxton's whispered reply. They moved back into the jungle to wait until dark.

"Lord Tribune, the men have returned from their mission."

"Do not keep me in suspense, what did they bring back?"

"It is not much only a few trinkets and this," the guard held out a telescope.

"Where did they get this?"

"They found it in a cave. There were many other things there but they only brought this back."

"Tell them to take it back."

"My Lord?" The guard asked, puzzled.

"I said, tell them to take it back and leave that cave alone."

"Yes, my lord."

"And tell them to speak to no one about the cave."

_Damn,_ he thought, _I thought I had hidden that stuff where no one would find it._ He left the village after leaving his guard in charge; giving him strict orders to have the villagers continue working the mine. Tribune rode his horse at a gallop to the cave; he dismounted and tied the horse to a tree before going into the cave.

"If this stuff doesn't get those pesky humans here, nothing will," he said softly.

Tribune replaced the telescope and sifted through the items in the treasure chest: Challenger's telescope and his sextant, one of Lord John Roxton's hats, his whiskey flask (_and what a vile smelling liquid it contained_), Malone's journal (_interesting reading_), Veronica's knife, and Marguerite's jewels (_now THIS should get them here if I know Marguerite_). Out of the corner of his eye he caught the movement of a pack rat. Tribune picked up the rat by its tail and examined it.

"Jax, how many times do I have to tell you these trinkets are not for you?" He gently tossed the rat out of the cave, "I gave you your share now go!" Tribune climbed back up on his horse and rode back to the village.

Challenger was busy in his lab when he first heard the strange noise. He tried to ignore it as he went on measuring his chemicals. There was that blasted noise again! He looked around but couldn't find the source; he shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. Several minutes later he again heard the noise. It sounded like it was coming from the main room. Challenger quietly went up the stairs and into the main room. His pale blue eyes searched the main room for the source of the sound and found nothing. He quietly made his way around the treehouse, following the sound until he came to the balcony.

"What have we here, where did you come from?" Challenger said as he stiffly bent over and scooped the small animal up.

"Oh my, you are a beautiful specimen aren't you? A member of the Snake breed if I am not mistaken."

Challenger held the small cat in front of his face and examined it. The cat was a very beautiful ginger colored tabby with jade green eyes. The cat began to purr when he started stroking its short hair. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he took the cat to the kitchen with him.

He got a small bowl of milk and grabbed some meat from the larder. Challenger took the cat into Veronica's room and placed the milk and meat on the floor before setting the cat down. The cat ate for a few moments then jumped up onto Veronica's bed and curled up on her pillow. Challenger chuckled, closed the door and returned to his lab.

"That cat is just what the doctor ordered. Veronica's birthday is the day after tomorrow. I think she will like Snake. Yes, that's a good name for that cat. I wonder where it came from?" Challenger wondered as he immersed himself in his work.

The moon was just beginning to rise as Roxton peered out of the bushes, checking out the village. There were no lights coming from any of the huts, and no one appeared to be moving about. He signaled to the others and they stealthily sunk through the village to Tribune's hut and slunk inside. It was sparsely furnished with only a bed, desk and a large chest. Marguerite went immediately to the chest while Malone rifled through the papers on the desk. Roxton and Veronica went over to the still form on the bed.

"Why don't you wake him?" Roxton whispered to her.

"You're the great hunter. You wake him." Veronica replied.

"You shake him. I'll hold the gun on him."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Marguerite said as she approached his bed.

"Tribune! Get up. We want a word with you!" She called to him as she shook him.

"What the Hell?" Tribune said as he sat up.

"Hello Tribune," Roxton said, pointing his rifle at him, "we were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by for a friendly little chat."

"Lord John Roxton, whatever do you want at this late hour?" Tribune said as he slowly rose and went over to the desk, snatching the papers from Malone.

"You have some items that belong to us, Tribune, and we want them back."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Triune," Veronica snarled as she put her knife to his throat, "if you want to live to see the sun rise tell us what we want to know."

"I will under one condition."

"And what's that?" Marguerite asked sarcastically.

"Bring Professor Challenger here to me."

"Why should we bring Challenger here?" Roxton wanted to know.

"When I borrowed some items from your treehouse I thought you all would be coming to retrieve them," Marguerite glared at him.

"In case you don't remember, Challenger is not up to traveling right now," Roxton replied.

"I had hoped that you would wait until the good Professor could accompany you. He really is vital to our plans."

"We have no plans with you, Tribune," Veronica snapped, "and we don't intend to either."

"That really is too bad, Veronica. I need you and you need me whether you know it or not."

"Just what would we need you for?" Malone wondered.

"How about a pair of boots and a nice handbag," Marguerite quipped.

"Now, now, Marguerite, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now let's hear the lizard out," Roxton said, "then we can turn him into boots."

"Yes, Marguerite, hear the lizard out." Tribune mocked, "You will be most interested in what I have to say."

"Tribune, if you don't spit it out, I'll let Veronica filet you where you stand."

"All right, Lord Roxton, I can see you are in no mood for idle chat. I will get right to the point. I ran across some very nasty, very overgrown raptors and other rather large specimens and I need Professor Challenger's help to get rid of them."

"Why should we help you? Maybe we should just let them eat you," Malone said.

"Oh my dear journalist, these are no ordinary raptors. They are twice the size of any T-Rex I have ever seen. They were the ones who attacked your treehouse that night."

"The elders told us about them, John," Marguerite whispered.

"I remember. Go on Tribune."

"There is a valley on the other side of this mountain. The raptors live there as do their masters."

"Masters?" Roxton repeated.

"Yes, there is a race of humanoid creatures there called the Kilmari. They are a highly evolved race that has found a way to grow these huge raptors. Until now they have kept to their valley and the surrounding area."

"Until now meaning until you ventured into their territory," Roxton supplied.

"That is not quite the way I would put it, but yes."

"Go on, Tribune."

"There really isn't much more to tell. But there is one thing. They have discovered this part of the plateau and intend on expanding their territory to include it."

Tribune finished his tale by telling them about the other enlarged animals and when he told them about the Giant Honey Bear Roxton listened intently. He found it hard to believe Tribune's tale. He told them of mammoth bears and raptors (well the raptor's he saw but still the rest of the tale was had to swallow), lizards the size of the treehouse. All part of some weird displacement on the plateau or a strange experiment gone wrong. Roxton was only certain of one thing: he didn't want to know.

"And just when were you planning on telling us this?" Roxton asked.

"I was going to come to the treehouse soon."

"I'll bet, just as soon as they attacked this village and then set out for the treehouse," Marguerite snapped.

"My dear Miss Krux, how you underestimate me. I would have warned you long before the raptors got to the treehouse."

"That's it, John. You better get him, Veronica or I will."

"Hold on. I want to hear all there is to tell. And this time don't leave anything out, Tribune."

"Oh all right, but you are getting so dull without your sense of adventure, Lord Roxton."

"Just tell us or I will see to it that Marguerite gets her handbag."

"The truth is that I did venture into their territory. Totally by accident of course."

"Oh yes, of course," Roxton retorted.

"I found something that I don't think I was supposed to see. The Kilmari found me and chased me. I thought I lost them but apparently not."

"Wow, his powers of observation never cease to amaze me," Marguerite said.

"You still haven't gotten to the part about Challenger. How does he figure into your plans?" Roxton queried.

"Professor Challenger is, for a human, very intelligent. I was hoping he could assist me in either getting rid of the Kilmari or finding away to get them to go back where they belong."

"Just like that. You planned on asking Challenger to help you and you actually thought he would?" Veronica asked.

"Tribune, Challenger would rather fight the devil again than be in the same room with you. And he nearly died fighting the devil." Roxton spat.

"That is why I was hoping you would talk to him."

"Me? What makes you think I would talk to Challenger on your behalf?"

"Lord Roxton, you are a noble man, an adventurer. You also know what this plateau means to the people who co-exist in peace and harmony. Professor Challenger would listen to you."

"Dammit, John, don't let him talk you into this. This isn't our fight," Marguerite said.

"Maybe not, Marguerite. But we do live on the plateau, and we do have a responsibility to keep our surroundings safe."

"All I'm asking you, John, is to think about what you're doing. If we take Tribune back with us, what's to stop these people from coming to the treehouse after him?" Marguerite explained.

"That is a chance we will just have to take. I don't think George is strong enough to make the trip here yet," Roxton said.

"Well then, hadn't we better get going?" Veronica asked.

Tribune filled a small pack with some things he would need and they prepared to leave. Malone slipped a few sheets of paper from Tribune's desk into his pocket. They grabbed their packs and prepared to leave.

"Wait a minute, Tribune," Marguerite said, remembering the reason for their trip.

"Where are our belongings? We promised Challenger we would have his telescope when we got back," she glared at him.

"We can stop at the cave where they are being kept on the way to the treehouse."

"You left our things in some nasty cave?" Marguerite growled as she launched at him. Roxton held her back.

"You're getting them back, Marguerite, but not if you kill him first." Roxton said.

"Really, Marguerite, I said the items would be returned and they will be."

"Oh my," Challenger said when he looked at his watch, "the others should be getting back soon. I had better hurry."

He quickly finished his experiment and put away his chemicals.

Challenger checked Veronica's room. Snake was still there purring contentedly on her bed. He quietly closed the door and went into the main room. Challenger shuffled to the balcony and leaned over the railing. He looked out into the jungle.

"Damn, why can't I be out there with them?" Challenger thought.

"I know I promised Veronica, but I just can't take it any more. I have to face the fact that as long as I keep doing what I'm doing I'll not be able to pull my weight around here."

Challenger slapped the railing and went over to the desk. Sitting down, he took out one of Malone's note pads and a pencil. He stared at the paper for a long time before he began to write. When he finished, he put it aside and jotted another quick note, which he put on Veronica's door. He took his rifle, coat and hat. With one long last look around he picked up his pack and left the treehouse.

"So long, until I return to normal. I shall miss you all." Challenger said as the elevator began its slow journey toward the ground.

He went through the gate and carefully closed it behind him. He knew he owed it to his friends to stay until they returned but this was just something he needed to do on his own. Challenger hefted his pack and headed for the Zanga village, certain he would find the answers to his questions there.

"Roxton, look," Marguerite said as they neared the treehouse, "the elevator is down," They hurried to the elevator, cursing its slowness on the ride up.

"Challenger, we're home," Veronica called; puzzled when he failed to answer she went to his lab.

"Roxton, look at this." Marguerite called to him and showed him the note.

To my dear family:

I know I made Veronica a promise and I fully intended to keep it, but I had to face the facts. I am not healing properly and I shall not allow myself to become a burden to you. I have gone to the Zanga village to talk to their shaman. I am certain I will find the answers I seek there.

George

"Dammit, George, why couldn't you have waited. Now we'll have to go to the Zanga Village," Roxton said angrily.

"We still have a few hours of daylight left. We can start for the village now," Marguerite suggested, trying to take the edge off his anger.

"No, I'd rather not spend the night out in the jungle if we don't have to. We can start at first light," Roxton stormed off to his room, only to turn back and look strangely at Veronica's room.

"Veronica, there is a strange noise coming from your room and Challenger has left you a note," Roxton tore the note from the door and handed it to her. Veronica opened the note and read it aloud.

Veronica:

I cannot find the proper words to say what I feel needs to be said so I will just say it outright. You are not nor were you ever at fault for what happened to me. I willingly risked my life to save yours and I would do so again given half the chance. I do not know if any of our other housemates remembers what tomorrow is but when you open your door you will find a present from me. May this be the happiest of birthdays my dear child, Veronica. I hope you like Snake I believe she will make a fine new addition to our family.

George

"What has he done?" Veronica wondered.

"I have no idea, Veronica but whatever it is, it wants out," Roxton replied.

"Well, don't just stand there, open the door," Marguerite said.

Veronica put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Carefully and quietly she gently pushed the door open and peeked in. A smile spread across her features and she slipped inside and closed the door. Seconds later she emerged with Snake in her arms.

"Challenger left me this cat for my birthday. Isn't she cute?"

"What are you going to call her?" Malone asked.

"According to the note Challenger named her Snake. I like that name, I think I'll call her Snake," The cat curled up in Veronica's arms and began to purr softly.

"She's very cute, Veronica," Malone said as he reached out to pet her.

"Yes she is, but this still won't get George off the hook when I get my hands on him," Roxton griped as he turned and retreated to his room.

The morning dawned bright and clear. The explorers had their breakfast and were on the trail to the Zanga Village by the time the sun was just peeking over the treetops. Roxton had apparently not lost any of his anger at their friend during the night. His pace was quick, his face set, eyes staring on the trail ahead.

"You would think someone had stolen Lord Roxton's weapons, with the pace he is keeping," Tribune said to no one in particular.

"Tribune, today is NOT the day to pick on Roxton," Malone remarked, "In fact if I were you, I'd steer clear of him until he calms down."

"I intend to, Mister Malone, indeed I do."

The group walked on in silence for some time and it surprised them all when Roxton suddenly tensed and stopped in his tracks. He tilted his head to one side, listening to a particular noise around them. The others strained to hear what the great hunter apparently had. Roxton raised his rifle and pointed it at Tribune.

"John, no," Marguerite began when Roxton pulled the trigger.

Everyone took their eyes away from Roxton and looked back toward Tribune. He was still standing. Just beyond him up in the tree a hairy shape fell slowly from the branch it had been hiding on. As the shape fell to the ground the others could finally see what it was. It was one of the ape men. Roxton strode over to the creature and poked it with his rifle. There was no response. The group stared at Roxton, waiting for an explanation.

Challenger slowly followed the path the Zanga shaman has shown him. He couldn't believe that he, a man of science, was following a witch doctor's advice. He paused and leaned on a rock; taking out his canteen he took a long drink. This trek was going to talk longer than he had originally thought. _Damn, this trek alone should make my body normal again,_ Challenger thought to himself as he looked behind him down the steep trail.

He had been walking since sunrise and was only half way up the mountain. The healing place the shaman had told him about was at the top of the mountain and Challenger was as determined to reach it as his friends would be to come after him when they discovered he was gone. _I may have been a fool not to wait, but this is something I need to do and they will just have to understand. _Challenger replaced his canteen and pushed off the rocks, wincing and cursing the still present pain. He failed to notice the shadow following him.

"Roxton, look!" Marguerite shouted, stopping the hunter in his tracks.

The group followed Marguerite's arm and looked up. There on the mountainside was their friend, leaning against the rocks drinking from his canteen. Roxton glared as he watched Challenger push off the rocks through his binoculars. He could see the pain on his face and that angered Roxton even more. He lowered the binoculars, grabbed his rifle and started after him. He had seen what no one else had and he doubted Challenger had either.

"John, why are you trying to hurry? George isn't that far ahead of us." Marguerite questioned him.

"I have my reasons, Marguerite. If you don't like the pace no one asked you to come, you can go back to the treehouse anytime."

"John, whatever it is you need to share it with us." Marguerite added quietly.

"When I know you'll know," with that Roxton turned his back on the group and took off at a quick pace.

They walked in silence for several hours when Roxton stopped and once again took out the binoculars and looked up the mountain. _Damn, that foolish stubborn man!_ Roxton watched as Challenger struggled up the last few feet to the top. After he made it there, he would be on his own until they got there. Roxton searched frantically for the shadowy figure he had seen earlier but there was no sign of it. Once again Roxton put the binoculars away and started walking again. This time his pace was even faster than before. Marguerite looked at Veronica and shrugged her shoulders as she picked up the pace. Veronica watched the back of Roxton's head wondering what it was he saw that had him so worried.

They finally stopped when they reached the base of the mountain. Roxton had told them he didn't want to sleep on the steep mountain slope so they made camp at the bottom. Veronica kept her eye on Roxton as he kept his on the mountaintop. More than once Veronica had wanted to ask Roxton what had him so worried but even she couldn't see or feel anything.

"I'll take first watch, then Veronica then Marguerite," Roxton stated.

"What about me?" Tribune asked.

"You're only here for one reason: to talk to George. And besides, I don't trust you. You can take any watch you like but NOT alone," Roxton stalked off and sat on a rock.

Challenger huddled under the lean to he had made and shivered in the cold night air. He hadn't made a fire according to the shaman's orders and it was a long time until daylight. He pulled his coat around him and hunched back against the rock as tight as he could. He was almost asleep when he heard a twig snap. He sat up and reached for his rifle, cursing the pain and stiffness he still felt.

The footsteps drew nearer and Challenger cocked his rifle and aimed at the sounds. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead when the figure stepped into his view. Challenger lowered his rifle and noticed he had not been breathing and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "I thought I was to do this alone."

"You are not of our tribe. The rules can be bent," the shaman stated.

"You don't think I can do this don't you?" Challenger spat.

"You are a brave man Professor Challenger but no I do not think you can do this alone and neither do your friends. They sit at the bottom and wait for morning."

"Blast them! I can do anything they can do and more."

"Perhaps you did not tell them what you intended?" The shaman questioned.

"No, of course I didn't tell them. They would have tied me to a tree to keep me there. They would never understand that this is something I have to do."

"You underestimate your family Professor Challenger. They know a great deal more than you give them credit for. You travelers have a strong bond between you. Something not shared by many on this earth. You would do well to tell them everything."

"Someday, Shaman, someday I will. But right now I need to get myself back to normal so I can carry my own weight at the treehouse."

"Guilt can weigh one down and make one's thoughts dark and they can pull even the best man deep into despair. Your friends want to help and you need to let them."

"I know you are right and I will try to let them help. But this is not something they can help with is it?" Challenger questioned.

"No and they have enough trouble on their hands."

"Trouble? What do you mean trouble? What's wrong?" Challenger tried to rise and found that he had grown stiff sitting in the cold.

"There is a great trouble on the plateau. Worse than any has ever seen."

"Worse than our brush with the devil?" Challenger found that hard to believe.

"Yes, Professor Challenger, even worse than the devil himself."

"Please, tell me more. If I am to help my friends, I need to know more."

"You need to rest Professor Challenger."

"I'll rest later just tell me what you know."

"You and your friends are about to embark on your most important and possibly most dangerous adventure. There is a great evil on the plateau that threatens all life on this planet. You will be asked to help rid the plateau of this evil."

"Me? Why me?"

"You are a very wise man Professor Challenger. You put your mind to solving a problem and you usually do. I feel that you will solve this problem but the price may be too great."

"Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it."

"You speak in haste. Many have waded into the waters only to find they do not want to pay the price required and end up in a far worse place."

"Shaman I am growing tired of your riddles. Just tell me what I have to do to save the plateau. I think I have already proven that I'm willing to do whatever is necessary."

"Very well. You have learned much from your encounter with Lucifer. But you have much yet to do. He will be back with revenge on his mind. You will need every bit of knowledge you possess. Lucifer does not like to lose."

"I am well aware of that." Challenger replied as he flexed his still hurting wrist.

"What you are not aware of Professor Challenger is that this time I fear someone may lose their life. It may not be one of you but someone will die." Challenger could only stare at the somber faced shaman.

Their watches were quite uneventful for which Roxton was extremely grateful. The group rose and ate a quick breakfast then packed up and set off after Challenger with Roxton once again taking the lead and setting a swift pace. Veronica and Marguerite exchanged glances; Marguerite shrugged her shoulders and trudged after him. They walked in silence up the steep hill, wondering how Challenger had made it to the top. Veronica was keeping an ever-watchful eye on the trail behind them as well as on Roxton.

Every few minutes Roxton would pause and pull out the telescope, scanning the mountainside then soberly putting the scope back. He had not seen the shadow figure since the previous night and he was worried. If that thing, whatever it was, reached Challenger before he did…well he didn't' want to think about that. He picked up the pace and set off up the trail.

"Roxton, I don't know about you but we need a break." Marguerite panted.

"Yes, Lord Roxton, a break would seem to be in order," Tribune agreed.

"What's the matter Tribune, yesterday you were pushing us to go find Challenger and now you want to stop?" Roxton remarked.

"John," Marguerite said stepping between him and Tribune, "we could all use a break. You practically ran up this mountain. George will still be there when we get there. Another few minutes won't hurt."

"I supposed you're right. I just have a bad feeling about this." Roxton replied.

"If Challenger made it up this mountain, I think he could do anything." Malone said as he removed his pack and sat on a nearby rock.

"Roxton, I want to get to Challenger as much as you do but we really do need to rest for a little while," Veronica said.

"Fine then we rest here for a bit. I'm going to scout up ahead. Marguerite you and Veronica fix something to eat. Ned you and Tribune go back down the trail and make sure we weren't followed. Keep your eyes open." The group hurriedly went about their tasks ever mindful of their friend somewhere ahead of them.

"Whatever do you mean someone will die?" Challenger asked.

"The stars have foretold of this encounter. They have shown me that someone will not be coming back with you. I do not yet know if it is one of you or someone who is with you."

"There is no one with me but you," Challenger commented quietly.

"There is someone with the others. I do not know who it is."

"Well then I can go and get them and find out."

"You must not Professor Challenger. They have their own tasks to fulfill before they join you here. If they each complete their tasks no matter how small, there is a chance you will all live. If destiny is not allowed to play its hand then you all will die."

"I hear you and I understand, Shaman, it's hard to sit here and do nothing "

"You will not be doing nothing. You have much to do to prepare for your encounter. You need food and rest right now. Drink this it will help you prepare," the Shaman said as he handed Challenger a glass with a cloudy liquid in it.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A powerful healing potion. Drink it quickly then rest. When you wake you will feel better. Much better than you have since your last adventure." Challenger swished the liquid around in the glass then quickly drank it, making a face at the sour taste.

The sun was just setting beyond the next mountain when Challenger woke with a start. He thought he heard the voices of his friends. He looked around and saw their packs carefully stacked in a corner. Challenger rose and marveled at the potion the Shaman had given him. He did indeed feel better than he had in a long time. He flexed his muscles and grinned. He felt as though he could take on anything or anyone. Challenger headed out of the tent and toward the sound of his friends voices.

"George, it's nice to see you up and about," Roxton said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Yes, George," Marguerite added, "We were beginning to get worried."

"Worried? Why I only took a short nap."

"Your short nap has been two and a half days long, Challenger," Malone commented.

"Two and a half days? Are you sure?"" Challenger asked quizzically.

"Yes, George, you have been asleep for the past two and one half days." Roxton assured him.

"What's HE doing here?" Challenger asked with disgust as he pointed to Tribune.

"Now now Professor Challenger, I have come seeking your knowledge. No need for you to bite my head off," Tribune spoke trying to sound hurt.

"Biting your head off would be the last thing I would want to do. The aftertaste alone would kill me," Challenger spat. He wanted to say more but Roxton cut him off.

"George, you really do need to hear the man, I mean lizard out. He has quite a tale to tell, don't you Tribune?" Roxton glared at their scaly friend.

"Well, yes I suppose I do. Where to start," He began

"Perhaps at the beginning," Roxton admonished.

Challenger sat listening intently while Tribune told his tale of woe. Putting his story together with what the shaman had told him everything was beginning to make sense now. Challenger interjected once in a while asking pointed questions. Roxton and the others just glanced at each other and at Challenger.

"Oh, I don't like the sounds of this," Roxton said, "not one bit."

"Nor do I," Marguerite replied, "something tells me that Challenger knows more than he's told us."

"I tend to agree." Roxton sat listening to Tribune and Challenger's conversation his brow growing ever tighter under his scowl.

In the shadows had the explorers turned quickly enough they could have seen a grin to rival that of the Cheshire cat before the grin and the figure disappeared.

"We can get started right away," Roxton heard Challenger saying.

"George, what about whatever it was you came here to do?"

"That can wait I think this is more important."

"Professor Challenger is correct, Lord Roxton. The Professor knows what he must do. There will be time for healing when his task is complete."

"Yes, and right now we need to leave." Challenger picked up his pack and left with the others following quickly.

They hiked for several hours following Challenger and exchanged curious and worried glances. When Malone suggested they stop for lunch, Challenger just shook his head and took off again. Roxton kept his eyes trained on their friend the furrows in his brow getting deeper with every passing minute. Roxton thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to look he saw nothing.

Suddenly, just before dark, Challenger stopped and looked at the cliff rising before them. He dropped his pack on the ground and told them they would camp there for the night and start the long climb in the morning.

"George we still have plenty of daylight left we could scale that before dark." Malone said.

"Perhaps but we should have some food and sleep before we attempt to climb that." Challenger replied as he began to set up his tent.

The others did the same and soon their camp was complete. Veronica and Marguerite had begun to prepare dinner. Malone offered to get more wood to keep the fire going throughout the night. He left in search of his prize and was gone about one minute when the group around the campfire hears a yell. They run in the direction they heard the sound coming from. They came around a bend and found Malone lying on the trail, unconscious

"Not again, Malone," moaned Marguerite as they knelt beside him.

"Come on Malone," Roxton said as he helped Malone to his feet, "up you get. What happened?" Malone looked quizzically at him.

"I don't know. I was just walking down the trail looking for a downed tree and someone hit me from behind. Hey they took my wood!" Malone shouted and pressed his hand to the back of his head.

"Well, let's get you back to the camp, you have quite a bump you need to rest."

"After all the bumps he has had over the last few years he should be used to it by now," Marguerite quipped. Roxton glared at her.

"What?" She asked with a smirk.

TBC if you like this so far review it and let me know and I will get chapter two up asap!


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Malone, what happened?" Roxton asked as Veronica put a cool rag on his neck.

"I'm not sure. I was walking down the trail to look for firewood and I heard a noise and when I turned to look, someone hit me."

"Roxton," Marguerite said, "look at this," She was pointing to something on the trail.

Roxton knelt beside the mark and examined it. Something had burnt the ground in an unusual pattern. Roxton stood and walked around the area looking for more of these strange marks but found none. They took Malone back to camp and the shaman looked after him. Roxton went to find Challenger and was a bit disturbed that he was nowhere to be found.

After searching for about fifteen minutes Roxton was about to head back to the campsite when he heard voices or more precisely a familiar voice. He quietly crept in the direction he heard the voice coming from and hid behind a large bush, parting it to peer through into the clearing beyond. What he saw almost made him snicker out loud. Challenger was tugging playfully on a piece of cloth and firmly attached to the other end was a squirrel. Roxton straightened and entered the clearing.

"George, you really shouldn't wander off by yourself, old boy," Roxton admonished him with a smile.

"What? Oh, Roxton, I didn't hear you," Challenger said as he finally freed the cloth from the squirrel.

"Yes, I noticed you seemed rather busy,"

"Was there something you wanted?" Challenger asked distractedly.

"Yes, George, YOU. We had agreed that until we find that thing that's been following us we would stick to groups of two or more. You can't be taking off like this."

"Sorry but I finished putting up my tent and this little fellow stole my cloth and I had to get it back," before Roxton could rebuke him further they heard the odd rustling sound in the bushes again.

"George, back up towards me. I don't have my rifle, just my Webleys. We don't know what that thing is or how big it is."

"I think you're right," Challenger replied as he cautiously backed away from the bushes. The squirrel had long since vanished.

They began to work their way back to the campsite when they realized the creature was still trailing them. They didn't want to lead it back to the others so they changed their direction. Roxton handed Challenger one of his guns, which he quickly placed in his belt.

"Think you're up for a bit of a run, George?" Roxton asked as a plan quickly began to form.

"I'll give it my best shot, what do you have in mind?" came the whispered reply.

"We split up. I'll go this way and try to circle round back of it. You go this way and head for the jungle. Find the first large tree you come to and climb it and wait for me."

"And if you don't come back for me?"

"Then I suggest you run like hell, George," They nodded to each other and took off in their respective directions.

Challenger took off as fast as his aching body would allow and Roxton ran in the other direction. He jumped several small bushes and stopped to see if he was being pursued. The creature had not stirred. Roxton scanned the terrain with his hunters' eyes and saw no movement. Suddenly standing tall in the middle of the clearing was the shadow creature. The creature appeared to be looking both ways trying to decide which explorer to follow. Roxton picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the creature. The rock sailed THROUGH the creature!

"George RUN!" Roxton shouted. The creature turned in his direction.

"Oh bloody hell," Roxton griped as he turned and ran.

Tribune had his head tilted at an angle and was listening intently to something when Veronica and Marguerite emerged from Malone's tent. They watched him for a moment then quietly approached him. Tribune put up a hand to silence them, Marguerite frowning in reply.

"I believe That Professor Challenger and Lord Roxton have come across some trouble," Tribune commented as he pointed in the direction the men had gone.

The group dropped what they were doing and ran through the bushes. They came to an abrupt stop when they entered the edge of the clearing. They faced a giant shadow creature about 10 feet tall that appeared to have no definable shape.

Marguerite reached out and caught Challenger when he stumbled as he neared them.

"Thank you, Marguerite. I really don't think I would have been able to out run that thing," he panted.

"What IS that thing, George?"

"I don't know. Apparently it has been following me since I left the treehouse. "

Veronica pulled her knife from her boot and threw it at the creature, which was swarming over Roxton.

"Veronica, our weapons seem to have no effect on it," Challenger remarked as the creature turned to face them. The creature grinned with a mouth that seemed to appear out of nowhere and he started after them.

"So Professor Challenger, we meet again. I have been eagerly anticipating our reunion."

"I believe you have me at a distinct disadvantage. I do not know you. I certainly would remember meeting you," Challenger said as the explorers began to form a circle around the creature.

"Oh indeed we have met before Professor. How soon you forget."

"Lucifer," Marguerite spat the name.

"Correct, Miss Krux. I am back as promised for what is rightfully mine."

"You might as well drop your weapons, you know they will have no effect on me," he flashed an evil grin at the explorers.

"I beat you fair and square. You have rights to nothing that is here," Challenger retorted as he signaled to the other explorers and the scooped up their weapons and headed back to the camp. Lucifer roared and charged toward Challenger.

"When will Lord Tribune return?" The guard asked his partner.

"When he gets back. One never knows when Lord Tribune will return especially when he is involved with those strange humans."

The guards kept up their vigil, constantly on the look out for any signs of movement.

"Look, there in the brush!"

The guards sounded the alarm and picked up their weapons ready to defend their home. The giant creature thundered toward the village its hungry jaws drooling in anticipation. The creature continued on its path of destruction as it reached the village… stomping on huts as if they were made out of paper. The gigantic honey bear reared up on its hind legs and growled sending villagers scattering, looking for somewhere to hide.

The honey bear pickup up one of Tribune's guards and sniffed then opened her large jaws and tossed the lizard in. Her giant jaws clamped down on the lizard and he screamed then became silent. The bear chewed then swallowed the guard. Not waiting to see if she was still hungry, the villagers ran into the woods.

"Challenger!" Veronica screamed a warning as Lucifer began his charge.

Challenger jumped behind a rock and poked his head up to see what the devil was up to. He was greeted by a blast as the rock was shattered into a million tiny pieces. Challenger grunted as he rose looking for the next hiding place.

"Do not bother trying to hide from me Professor. I will always get you. You only thought you defeated me before and you failed. And you will fail again. I own you and I will collect that which is mine!" He bellowed as he began to take on a human form.

"Not if I can help it!" Roxton shouted as the explorers closed in on Lucifer in his human form.

They jumped him and began to hit him with their weapons and fists…anything they could find. Lucifer roared and flung them off like rag dolls. He rose up and turned on Roxton and with a glare he snapped his fingers and Roxton dropped to his knees clutching his throat.

"Roxton!" Marguerite shouted as she tried to go to him but Challenger stopped her.

"No, Marguerite. I have to go," Challenger said as he pushed her aside.

Challenger squared his shoulders and faced his enemy. Trying not to show the fear he felt in every fiber of his being. He walked slowly toward Lucifer, forming a plan as he walked.

Roxton still clutched his throat and struggled to breathe as Challenger rested his hand on his shoulder as he passed. The look that passed between the two was one of friendship and understanding. Roxton tried to reach out to stop Challenger but he was unable to move.

Lucifer stared at Challenger unsure what the older man was up to. He tried reading his thoughts but he couldn't get inside the Professor's head. Slowly Challenger walked toward him his body aching. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the treehouse and climb back into his bed. But he knew Lucifer wouldn't stand for it.

"Lucifer, this is between you and me. Let the others go."

"Professor Challenger you must think me a fool. I let them go and I lose my leverage over you. Mortals are all the same you think you know all there is to know. You know NOTHING!"

"I know that I beat you at your own game once and I will do it again."

"How DARE you be insolent with me. Oh, I forget I am speaking to the great Professor George Edward Challenger. The leader of this expedition of no return."

"Oh I intend to return to London. We all will. As I said before I stopped you once and I and will do so again."

"Why must all you mortals insist on dying before your time?"

"Excuse me," Marguerite interrupted, "but if he as you say insists on dying before his time then why do YOU think you can take him?"

"Marguerite," Challenger reprimanded, "stay out of it."

"No, let the woman speak she intrigues me," Lucifer stated.

"We are waiting for an answer to my question," Marguerite chided, "or are you afraid of this simple man of science?"

"Marguerite, watch what you say!" Challenger admonished.

"My dear Miss Krux I fear no one most certainly not a simple human. I am merely enjoying my victory."

"He beat you before and he will beat you again and that doesn't bother you?" Marguerite snapped.

Challenger realized she was buying him time, time that he intended to put to good use. He reached into his pack and drew out several vials and began to mix the contents making sure to keep Marguerite between him and Lucifer. Challenger had to work fast to make sure he could get the concoction on Lucifer in his human form. Once he had the chemicals mixed, he listened intently to Marguerite's conversation looking for his opening.

"My dear Miss Krux, have you learned nothing in your time on this earth? I never lose. Professor Challenger only won what I let him win."

"Fancy way of saying you lost and ran away with your tail between your legs if you ask me," she remarked.

"You are trying my patience."

"What do you think you are doing to ours?"

"I care not what you think or feel. I care only about winning and as far as I can see I have won."

"You haven't won anything. You have to take on human form just to do battle with Challenger, I think he is the real winner here and you are just a joke."

"Marguerite," Challenger whispered, "you're going to make him mad."

"I don't care George, he's already made me more than mad."

The giant honey bear trudged through the jungle smashing trees as she went. She had a hunger she could not satisfy and no amount of lizard men seemed to fill her ever-growing hunger. She came to a clearing and stopped. There were lizard men milling about. She sniffed the food-scented air and grinned. This would be a feast indeed. The honey bear put out a massive paw and raked in a lizard. He screamed and squirmed as she threw him into her mouth and began chewing. The lizard men scattered and began running wildly. The honey bear batted them with her paws, not wanting her future morsels to get away. Soon there were only bodies lying in the clearing. She scooped them up and began her trek again.

Challenger signaled to Marguerite to keep up her bickering with Lucifer while he finished combining his chemicals, poured them into a pouch, and began to work his way around behind Lucifer.

"Tell me something Lucifer," Marguerite said coyly, "is it really better to serve in hell than to rein in heaven?"

"Oh brother!" Veronica groaned, Roxton and Malone merely looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"My, my, my Miss Krux, do you really wish to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested."

"My minions have served me for eons, most without complaint. I can make your life extremely pleasurable or I can inflict upon you such pain that would make you wish you had lived a better life. But in your case Miss Krux I believe you would choose the more pleasurable option," Lucifer sneered.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Marguerite retorted, "NOW, George!"

Challenger threw his concoction onto Lucifer and sparks flew in all directions. He rushed forward and pushed Marguerite out of the way as the sparks turned to flying embers and flames. Lucifer was momentarily stunned and Challenger charged in with Roxton close behind. They threw their ropes around Lucifer to bind him and Lucifer became enraged.

"Do you seriously believe this light show can stop me, Professor?"

"I do indeed," replied Challenger as he looped the rope around his target.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and the ropes fell harmlessly to the ground. Challenger stared open mouthed.

"If that is the best you can achieve Professor, I have clearly overestimated you this time."

"Oh that is not the only ace I have up my sleeve, Lucifer." Challenger replied as he brought his fist up and connected squarely with Lucifer's jaw. Roxton followed suit and began to pummel him.

"George, I certainly hope this wasn't the ace you have up your sleeve."

"Hardly, Roxton, we need to keep him occupied for about another three minutes," Challenger replied as they continued hitting Lucifer.

"That's when the sparks really begin to fly."

"George, what did you do?" Roxton asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"The concoction I made is a volatile substance that puts on a firework display before actually getting down to business."

"And that business would be?"

"Oh, that. Well it explodes taking out anything within 10 feet of it with it."

"And just when were you planning on letting me in on your little secret?"

"Hopefully in time to run."

The fight seemed to drag on forever. Lucifer found it difficult to bring his human arms up much higher than to block the pummeling blows. He twisted free of Challenger's grasp and swung around his fist connecting with the scientist's ribs. There was a bone crushing sound as Lucifer flung him across the clearing and Challenger collided with a large boulder, falling almost lifeless to the ground.

Enraged, Roxton grabbed Lucifer and spun him around and punched him. Lucifer punched back and drew his hand back at the unaccustomed pain. Roxton saw his opening and began raining Lucifer with blow after blow. Veronica and Tribune had made their way over to Challenger who was struggling to get up.

"Challenger, stay down, you're hurt," Veronica tried to hold him still but Challenger would have none of it.

"I have to help Roxton."

"Professor, Lucifer will kill you," Tribune said as he helped Challenger to sit up.

"You don't understand. The chemicals I poured on Lucifer will explode when the flames turn blue. I've got to warn Roxton."

"You're not going anywhere, Professor," Tribune remarked sternly, "I will tell Lord Roxton. Veronica, please take good care of the Professor. I do believe he will one day find the way home," Tribune rose and walked toward the fighting men.

"How's Challenger?" Roxton asked as Tribune lunged at Lucifer.

"I believe he will live, provided you can get him away from here before the flames turn blue."

"What?" Roxton looked at Tribune questioningly.

"That, my dear Lord Roxton is when Lucifer will explode. And I believe that time is almost here."

"Lord Roxton, I will keep Lucifer engaged while you get Professor Challenger and the others away from here."

"And when were you thinking of getting away?"

"You are wasting precious time, Lord Roxton. Professor Challenger and the others need you. Go. I'll be fine."

Roxton released his hold on Lucifer and Tribune dug his sharp teeth into his neck. Lucifer pounded on Tribune's back with his fists but Tribune held fast. The two grappled tossing each other around the clearing while Roxton and the others slowly made either way to safety. Challenger stopped them and turned to look back. Tribune released his jaws and looked at Challenger for an instant. He touched his forehead in a salute and with a fierce growl leapt at Lucifer.

There was a blinding flash of light and an ear-shattering explosion that threw the explorers to the ground and shook the trees. Roxton raised his head and tried to see through the flames, sparks and flying debris but all he couldn't. Challenger tried to rise but the best he could manage was to half roll onto his side and prop himself up on his elbow. Marguerite lifted her head and immediately ducked again to avoid a flying rock and Veronica rolled out of the path of a rolling tree trunk.

"Roxton!" Marguerite shouted and pushed him down as something flew by past his head.

TBC...if there is interest in seeing the last chapter. please read and review if you want it.


	3. Chapter three

Sparks flew, falling embers sparked fires all around the clearing. Trees splintered like toothpicks and rocks melted like butter on a hot grill. After what seemed like an eternity everything suddenly quieted and the explorers looked at the devastation around them. Veronica and Roxton helped Challenger to his feet while Marguerite went to the middle of the scorched and seared clearing. She bent over a small pile of rubble and carefully sifted through it.

"John," she called softly, "come look at this."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think it's Tribune's body armor," she replied as she held the melted and mangled object up with a stick.

"If that is Tribune's armor, then…"Challenger started then paused.

"Then where is Tribune?" Veronica finished.

"You don't think he's dead do you?" Marguerite asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, Marguerite, that was some explosion."

"Let me see," Challenger tried to force his way to the center.

"There's nothing to see, George," Marguerite tried to hold him back.

"Let me by!" Challenger barked.

He staggered more than walked to the dark pit and sifted through the remains. He bent over to retrieve some items and nearly fainted. Veronica was instantly at his side, holding him tight. She reached down and picked up the items Challenger had uncovered and handed them to him. Challenger held them up to the light and examined them. He lowered them and the group waited patiently for him to speak. Challenger's face was pale and sallow; he had a look of self-reproach on his face as he turned to face his friends. Marguerite thought he looked like he had just run over the family pet.

"I don't think Tribune will be coming back this time."

"It's not your fault, George," Roxton said, "Tribune did this of his own free will."

"My God what have I done?" Challenger asked no one in particular; Veronica caught him as he passed out.

"We've done all we can do here, let's get George back to camp," Roxton said as he helped Veronica carry her burden.

They walked slowly back to camp. Roxton and Veronica carrying Challenger, cradled between then, no one wanting to break the somber silence. Off into the distance a mighty roar shook the jungle.

The bear felt emptiness inside and was consumed with rage. She tore through the jungle flinging trees left and right. She stumbled, blinded by her tears. If she only knew why, then she could stop the pain.

"I'm fine, let me up!" Challenger growled.

"No, George," Roxton stated, "The shaman said you broke some of those ribs again and we can't risk you getting hurt worse."

"Why does everyone put so much stock in me? Lucifer was right, I am a nobody."

"Enough of that kind of talk old boy," Roxton admonished.

"Without me you would all be safely back in London and Arthur wouldn't be dead." Challenger spat as he tried to sit up.

"Professor Challenger," the group turned to look at the Shaman, "you have done everything as you were supposed to so that you could be here to fulfill your destiny."

"You keep talking about my destiny, what about theirs? I drug them halfway across the world and I can't get them back."

"You will when the time is right. That time is not now."

"Then maybe you could tell us just when that time is," Marguerite asked.

"How much more punishment does George have to take? It's not like he's Malone's age anymore."

"Marguerite!" Roxton reprimanded.

"It's ok, Roxton," Challenger replied.

"Professor Challenger must defeat the greatest evil that walks this land."

"But he did that and Tribune paid the price," Malone said.

"No, Lucifer is an eternal evil but that is not the final battle."

"Lucifer will be back?" Challenger asked weakly, "I do not want to have to face him again." Challenger sighed.

"You will not. I believe Lucifer has had his fill of Professor Challenger for now."

"Well that's a relief." Challenger retorted snidely, "if I had to fight him one more time I just might have let him win."

"GEORGE!" Marguerite scolded.

"Professor Challenger, the evils you have yet to face will seem greater than any you have faced yet."

"What could be worse than these last two run ins with Lucifer?" Veronica asked.

"Do you think it could have something to do with the story Tribune told us?" Malone wondered.

"I hope not, or we are in big trouble the rest of his story died with him."

"Not entirely, Tribune and I talked for a long time but I do not know how much truth he told." Challenger remarked.

"I believe Tribune knew his fate Professor Challenger and spoke the truth."

"Then I had better get going I have a lot to do before that beast gets here." Challenger tried to rise but fell back.

"Night is here. Professor you must rest. Sleep tonight and tomorrow you can begin your quest." The shaman rose and beckoned Roxton to follow. They left the tent and stood by the fire.

"Shaman, why do I get the feeling there is more to this."

"There is. The great evil Professor Challenger must face is on its way to find him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Great Bear has felt the loss of the one called Tribune and is searching for the cause of that loss."

"You mean Challenger," Roxton finished.

"Yes but for Professor Challenger to be ready to face this challenge he will need you all. He will need your support like never before."

"Whatever George needs I intend to see that he gets it." Roxton said determinedly.

The giant bear rested her head on a large boulder and tried to sleep. She felt the rage and frustration as well as the extreme emptiness. She dug her claws into the ground as she remembered the green skinned lizard man who had been her friend. Soon she drifted off into fitful sleep thoughts of revenge filling her mind.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the air smelled fresh as Roxton stretched and breathed deeply. He pulled his suspenders over his shoulders and headed to Marguerite and Veronica's tent. He peered inside and smiled. Veronica was already gone but Marguerite was still sleeping, her hair cascading around her small, shapely face. Roxton nudged her with the muzzle of his rifle and quietly laughed when she swatted it away. He pushed harder and Marguerite opened her fury filly eyes.

"Whatever it is John, it had better be good," she snapped.

"Sorry to wake you princess, but you are the last one to wake up. Even Malone is up and ready to face the day," he playfully slapped her with the rifle.

"Just as long as you get up, we don't want Challenger getting ahead of us again do we?"

The giant bear woke and surveyed her surroundings. She quickly ate and set out on her quest. Finding the one responsible for ending the life of the green-skinned one fueled her anger, driving her deeper into the strange jungle.

She reached a small village and stopped when the smell of meat roasting floated by. She paused, and then slowly walked toward the aroma. The villagers scattered not wanting to be the bear's next meal. The bear lumbered on as if unaware of the scurrying villagers. Only one dared to stay by the fire. The shaman with his staff in his hand stood by the fire as if he were waiting for a friend. He used his staff to beckon to the bear. Confused, the bear stopped and the shaman inched closer.

"You must listen to me oh Mighty Bear. The man whom you seek did not harm the green-skinned one on purpose. Tribune placed himself in danger to save the life of the one you wish to kill," the bear tilted her head as if she had heard and understood.

"You MUST not kill the red-haired one. He is the only one who can save you," the shaman wasn't sure he was getting through to the beast.

The bear sat by the fire eating the roasted meat, listening to the shaman's pleas. After what seemed like hours, the bear rose and gave the shaman a parting glance and once again set out on her way.

"George, refresh my memory, why do we need to scale this bloody cliff?" Marguerite asked when the group was climbing.

"I need to Marguerite, the rest of you came along to baby me. I do NOT need a baby sitter," Challenger retorted, just then his foot slipped and Roxton pulled hard on his tether to keep the scientist from plunging to his death on the rocks below.

"Thank you, Roxton," Challenger said glaring, daring him to say something.

"You're welcome, George. Strictly as a fellow traveler not a babysitter," Roxton smiled.

"John, can't we just shoot Challenger up there?" Marguerite panted.

"Patience Marguerite, or you just might give the old boy ideas."

"The only idea I am working on at the moment is how to get rid of several annoyances," Challenger retorted as he threw his hook over the top of the cliff.

The group pulled themselves up, with Roxton helping Challenger, and Marguerite dropped to the ground, thankful for a small respite. Challenger checked his compass and chose the path. He stopped only when Roxton and Veronica refused to continue until their visibly weakened and weary friend rested.

"Challenger, there isn't much light left, we're all tired after that climb and you don't look like you can go much further tonight," Roxton said softly, as he placed a warning hand on his friend's shoulder.

"John, the more time we take away is just that much longer it will take me to complete my mission."

"Just what IS your mission, George?" Marguerite asked.

"I cannot tell you."

"Dammit, George, you are almost as bad as Marguerite and her bloody secrets!" Roxton shouted, then he turned and stormed away.

"I wish I could tell you John, but then you'd only want to help and I'll not have you getting hurt or killed on my account. I am not worth it," Challenger whispered to his friends retreating back.

Challenger turned back to his work a frown on his face as he worked quietly, unaware that his test was closer than he thought.

The giant bear stopped at the base of the cliff starring picking her route. She sniffed the air with her nose raised high. She could smell her quarry getting ever nearer. She searched for the best path. When she found it, she continued on her way with a smile on her face

Challenger carefully and methodically set up his supplies while he tried to devise a way to get his friends out of his hair. The shaman appeared to read his thoughts and gathered them together and asked them to go out and look for some special things Challenger would need. When they had left the shaman looked at Challenger for some time before he spoke.

"You should tell them."

"You know I can't. I will not expose them to this kind of danger."

"That is their decision to make not yours."

"Not so long as I can help it."

"You cannot change your fate. Fate is a preordained fact of life. You accept it and act accordingly."

"I have accepted MY fate but I will NOT subject my friends to it."

"Do you not yet see, Professor Challenger? By not allowing your friends to chose their paths as you have done, you ARE choosing their fates for them and not allowing their paths to take their preordained routes."

"I have a duty to my friends, to protect them if I can and see them safely home. And I intend to do just that."

"I understand your desire to protect your friends, Professor, but what do you think will be the outcome when they find out and they WILL find out."

"What exactly is it what we will find out about, George?" Roxton asked, "And why do I get the feeling we aren't going to like the answer."

"Roxton, you shouldn't go sneaking about like that." Challenger admonished.

"Perhaps not, George. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Out with it, George. Whatever it is we deserve to know. Maybe we can help."

"I don't want your help. You don't deserve this."

"George, why not tell us and let us decide for ourselves?"

"Yes, George, we are quite capable of making decisions on our own," Marguerite chimed in as she sat on a log by the fire.

Challenger glared at the shaman, then resigned himself to his fate and allowed Roxton to help him sit by the fire. Then he began to speak soft and low. His tale mesmerized his fellow explorers as they gazed open-mouthed at him. When he finished they sat quietly. Finally Roxton broke the icy silence.

"George, what must have been on your mind? You could have come to us with this. There was no need to keep something like this to yourself," Roxton said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"He's right, Challenger," Malone commented, "we are a family and family helps each other."

"Family sticks together no matter what," Marguerite put in. All eyes turned toward her.

"What?" She asked looking shocked.

The giant bear pulled herself up over the cliff edge and put her nose in the air, searching for her prize. She was close, so close she could smell her prey. The shaman's words were reverberating through her mind. She shook her head to clear it and then went on her way. She was getting closer. She could feel it. She dropped down and looked around for something to eat. She saw a T-rex stalking a herd of raptors and she inched her way around behind him and down-wind of the T-rex.

Before he knew what hit him, the giant bear swung her massive paw and felled the huge animal. As the T-rex tried to rise, the bear tore at him with her gigantic claws and razor sharp teeth. The bear took great joy in hearing the bones crunch and crack like candy when she chewed, spilling T-rex blood and body parts in all directions. She envisioned doing the same to Challenger when she finally found him. Finally she had found a meal worthy of her voracious appetite. The bear continued ripping away at the T-rex's flesh, her fangs dripping with blood. She tore her way savagely through her catch. When she had finally eaten her fill she lifted herself up and trudged on leaving evidence of her carnage behind her.

"You do not know what you are getting yourselves into. I can not ask you to join me."

"George, you aren't asking we are volunteering, old boy," Roxton said.

"Yes, Challenger we want to go of our own free will. You need us and you yourself said that we solve problems together as a family. Besides, we are going and you can't stop us." Veronica stated.

"Didn't your mother teach you it isn't polite to throw one's words back at them?" Challenger retorted sarcastically.

"Yes and my mother taught me never to let a friend do something stupid they night not live to regret." Veronica said as she tussled his hair.

"George," Marguerite chimed in, "just tell us what you need us to do and consider it done."

"My friends what I need you to do is follow me to hell."

"Well I did make you that promise, George," Roxton stated.

"Yes my friend you did, but this is a hell of a way to collect."

The giant Honey Bear sniffed the air and knew her prize was within her grasp. She shook her head to clear the shaman's words from it but they seemed to resonate from every corner of her mind. _You mustn't kill the red haired one._ What did he mean by that? Wasn't the red haired one the one responsible for the death of her friend? She wanted to tear him limb from limb with every fiber of her being. She wrestled with her thoughts as she wandered into the clearing and stopped dead in her tracks.

There in the middle was the burned and charred remains of her friend's encounter with Lucifer. The Honey Bear stopped and sniffed the ground, growling her displeasure. She raised her head and released a ferocious roar, bearing her large fangs. The trees shook as though in a hurricane and small animals scurried to find shelter. Again and again the bear bellowed its mighty cry the sound carrying far into the jungle.

The explorers' heads all turned toward the clearing as they heard the forceful yet pleading cries. Challenger quickly packed up his things and was about to hoist his pack when Veronica reached over and took it. He looked at her for a moment, their eyes locking, speaking without words and he released his hold on the pack. Veronica put it on her back and helped him head back to the clearing and the fate that lay before them.

Roxton took the lead and cautiously, with rifle drawn, went down the path followed by Marguerite, Challenger and Malone with Veronica bringing up the rear. They walked silently, not wanting to bump into whatever was making that noise any sooner than they had to. Roxton held his hand up and halted the group. He listened intently for several seconds that seemed like hours.

"Something very large just up ahead. We should split up and surround it."

"Good idea," Challenger said, "I'll just…"

"You'll just stay behind me, George," Roxton glared, daring him to object.

"I'll just stay behind you and look out for your back," Challenger replied bitterly.

As they neared the clearing they broke up and made a semi-circle around the small clearing. When they approached the perimeter they stopped and stared. The creature before them was enormous. Larger than anything they had ever seen before. Challenger stared in wonder and awe as the magnificent creature reared up on its hind legs and sniffed at the air.

"Just look at that creature, Roxton. It's like nothing I've ever seen before," Challenger whispered reverently.

"George, I've seen that look in your eyes before and the answer is NO."

"What?" Challenger said innocently.

"That thing is looking for you and it wants to make you lunch. You will NOT try to examine it, talk to it or anything else is that clear?"

"Yes father," Challenger quipped.

They crept closer toward the clearing, Roxton signaling the others to close in. Suddenly the bear turned her head and looked in Challenger's direction. Roxton pulled his friend beneath the bushes and tried to maneuver around the awesome creature. The bear turned slowly until she was facing the bush Challenger was hidden behind.

"Here we go again," Challenger said as he rose to find new shelter, wincing as his ribs reminded him of his injuries.

"Stay put, George, I'll draw that thing away," Roxton said as he started forward.

The lumbering mammoth appeared not to see Roxton or the others as it made its way toward the prize. She raised a massive paw and swept Roxton aside like a child's toy, paying him no mind when he slammed against a tree and slid to the ground. Veronica motioned for Marguerite and Malone to stay hidden as she climbed a nearby tree trying to get above the creature. Challenger took a vial from his pocket and fumbled with the cap trying to open it.

Roxton rose quickly and came to stand between the behemoth and Challenger. Disgruntled, the bear snarled, again pushing him out of the way. Nothing was going to stop her from confronting her prey. Roxton clambered to his feet holding his chest. He pulled his hand away and stared at his blood. The beast had grazed him with her claw. Roxton glared and raised his rifle when Challenger motioned to stop him.

Challenger threw the contents of the vial at the bear and dove for cover, waiting for the concoction to work its magic. The bear continued toward him seemingly unaffected. A look of abject horror crossed Challenger's face, as he stood transfixed watching the advancing animal. From her perch high above the clearing Veronica made ready to jump on the bear. Without warning , the bear hit the limb and knocked Veronica back into the tree. She turned again toward her prize. FINALLY she had him within her grasp. There was nowhere for Challenger to run, nowhere to hide.

She struck him with her paw and sent him flying toward Roxton. Roxton quickly slung his rifle over his shoulder and reached out in time to catch the airborne scientist. Roxton was puzzled by the look on his face and at the same time worried.

"George, I don't like that look on your face, what are you up to?"

"Just letting the old girl work out her frustrations."

"George! She'll kill you! Look at yourself you're bleeding from who knows how many places already."

"John, it's all right. I have things under control."

"Well if this is under control I'd sure as hell hate to see chaos."

"Just tell Marguerite to get ready. If the shaman is correct we will be needing her talents very soon."

Challenger struggled to stand and walked out into the clearing stopping when he reached the seared spot. He turned to face the bear and held his arms out stretched. The bear looked at him quizzically and charged him again, this time head butting the battered scientist and forcing him down. She pinned him with a massive paw and bared her teeth and growled. She had her prey right where she wanted him. But the words of the shaman kept repeating and she stopped, her paw resting on his chest. Challenger, struggling for breath whispered to where Malone and Marguerite crouched hidden.

"Marguerite, I'm going to try to talk to this beast. Pay close attention to whatever you might hear."

"Ok, George whatever you say."

"Uh…hello…" Challenger began.

"Hello, George?" Marguerite said.

"Would you like to do this?" Challenger quipped.

"No, thanks, George, you may continue."

"I realize you think I have harmed you, taken something from you but that was never my intention. Tribune did what he did trying to save us so we could help you. I believe you want my help and believe me I want to help you." The bear made some indescribable sounds as if she were trying to talk back.

"Marguerite, did you get any of that?" Challenger asked his chest heaving under the weighty paw.

"Not nearly enough I need more."

"I'll see what I can do." Challenger turned his attention back to the bear.

"I think you understand that I mean you no harm. My friend here," he motioned for Marguerite to emerge from the brush, "can understand you and she can act as an interpreter. She means you no harm." The bear looked at her carefully and began to snarl and growl.

"I don't believe it." Malone whispered, "She's actually talking to that thing!"

"Yes, Malone, and let's hope she gets through to it. I do not know if I can take much more of this paw on my chest."

Marguerite edged closer to the bears giant paw and as she continued to talk to the bear she slowly lifted the paw off the scientist and Malone reached out and pulled him into the brush. The bear snarled and snapped her teeth and Marguerite tried to calm her.

"Calm down, if you kill him you can never have what you want. Challenger is the only one who can give that to you," The bear appeared not to hear. Marguerite cuffed the bear, receiving a shocked look in return.

"Look, you can't just go around killing people because they make you mad. It just doesn't work that way. Listen to me and listen good! Challenger, the red haired one can help you but you must not hurt him anymore. Do you understand me?"

The giant bear scowled at her and again communicated in her guttural growls and snarls. As Marguerite kept her conversation with the bear going Malone helped Challenger to his feet and they rushed over to Roxton, Challenger excitedly talking. Roxton's eyes were transfixed on Marguerite and the bear.

"Roxton, pay attention, we haven't much time," Challenger warned, "You need to get this vial into that bear's mouth."

"Roxton!" Malone shook him to regain his senses.

"What vial, George?"

"This vial," Challenger pushed the vial into his friends hand, "you need to somehow get it into her mouth. There must not have been enough in the first one."

"What is this stuff? Can't I just throw it on her?"

"No, John, I'm afraid not. The fastest way to get this into her blood stream is for her to ingest it."

"What does it do?" Roxton asked as he formed a plan.

"If there is enough left in that vial it should bring her down to size."

"And if there isn't?"

"Then we won't have to worry about head hunters anymore."

"Very funny, George." Marguerite kept talking to the bear as Roxton maneuvered around to the bear's head. A rustling sound in a nearby bush gave him an idea.

"George, what if I were to pour this stuff on something and feed it to her would it still work?"

"Yes, Roxton I believe it would." Challenger replied, seeing where Roxton's thought was taking him.

Roxton crept over to the bush, used his rifle to part the branches and quickly snatched the squirrel he found hiding. He removed the cap from the vial and poured the foul smelling liquid on the squirrel. Holding the squirming rodent he cautiously approached the bear. Her head turning she sniffed the gift Roxton offered.

"Marguerite, tell her this won't hurt her." Roxton extended his arm offering the animal.

"John, she doesn't trust you." Marguerite whispered as she tried to convince the bear.

"Then get her to trust me and quickly, Challenger says we are running out of time."

As if on cue the bear opened her mouth and roared. She reached forward and clamped down on Roxton's arm causing him to cry out. He felt her sand paper tongue as it slid down his arm. Roxton cried out as he felt her razor sharp fang cut a gully down his arm. He released his hold on the squirrel and wrestled his arm free. He backed away, his injured arm dangling useless at his side. The group gathered around the bear waiting for the medicine to take effect. Challenger quickly put some herbs on Roxton's arm and began to apply a bandage when the others gasped.

The bear reared up on its hind legs and began pawing at the air. With a mighty roar she dropped to all fours and charged into the jungle, Challenger close on her heels. The others rushed to keep up. The bear tore through the dense jungle foliage as if it were paper. The explorers had a hard time keeping up as they continually dodged flying debris. After what seemed like an eternity they came upon a clearing.

"Where the devil is that damned beast?" Marguerite wondered.

"I believe she is over there," Challenger said as he pointed to a cave.

"George, that monster couldn't possible fit in there," Marguerite replied.

The explorers cautiously moved to the far side of the clearing and peeked into the cave. Malone lit a torch and entered first. The rest of the group followed quietly. A few feet in the cave opened up into a cavern. They couldn't believe the sight that met their eyes. Lying in the middle of the cavern curled into a ball was the bear. No longer the giant mammoth monster they had battled outside. This bear was small, almost cute looking. When the explorers gathered around her she lifted her head in acknowledgement and appeared to smile. She spoke to Marguerite and the others waited for her to translate.

"She says she's sorry for all the trouble she caused. She didn't want to hurt anyone but she was scared."

"Tell her we understand and we hold no grudge." Challenger said.

"Don't hold a grudge if you like, George, but I for one am bloody well not pleased," Roxton said as he gestured with his injured arm.

"Roxton, you can't blame her for something that was out of her control. It's not like she wanted this to happen to her it just did. You just have to accept it and move on," Veronica said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. She glanced at Challenger as if she had just discovered something important. Marguerite turned to them.

"She says she is very sorry, Roxton. She says she will go back to her valley and never bother us again."

"Well, now that she has been knocked down a peg or two she really isn't that bad," he replied.

"Well now that this little mystery is solved what do you say we pack our gear and head out for another adventure?" Challenger asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"GEORGE!" they yelled in unison, this time it was his turn to act shocked.

"What?" he did his best to look innocent.

"First thing we have to do is get you and Roxton back to the treehouse. You both have some mending to do." Marguerite and Veronica took up positions next to the two men.

"Marguerite, must I remind you I still have something to accomplish." Challenger protested only to be cut off.

"Professor Challenger…" The startled group noticed the sudden appearance of the shaman.

"Have you not realized it yet? You HAVE completed the task you set out to do."

"I have? But what have I done?" He asked quizzically.

"You have taught Veronica the most valuable lesson she will ever learn."

"Me? But what…oh I understand." Veronica said as she hugged Challenger who winced.

"Well, would you care to enlighten us then?" Malone wanted to know.

"All the guilt I've been carrying since his accident was totally unnecessary. Challenger did what he did because he cares for me for all of us. I didn't need to feel guilty or treat him any different. I just needed to accept the fact that I have people around me who care for me and learn to deal with it."

"THAT is what this whole bloody experience has been about?" Marguerite demanded to know. "All this just because blondie over there wouldn't listen!" she glared.

"Now calm down, Marguerite. All in all I think it was a lesson worth learning it has taught us all something useful and we should be grateful."

"The only thing I will be grateful for will be a nice warm bath back at the treehouse, what do you say we get going?" Roxton interjected quickly.

"Oh I have something in mind for you when we get back." Marguerite smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling I may not like it?" Roxton rolled his eyes.

"And as for YOU…" Veronica pulled playfully on Challenger's sleeve.

"Me? What did I do?" Challenger stated.

"Oh nothing much just went off and got yourself all torn up again, nearly got us all killed and you'll be laid up for at least another month, making us do your chores."

"Uhm, well, er…"

"Trust me, George, just give up now and go quietly. It will give them less ammunition once they get you back into bed." Roxton chuckled.

"On the way back, Challenger, you can tell me about my birthday present."

"Not to burst anyone's bubble but what about me?" All heads turned at the new voice.

"Tribune!"

"Where the bloody hell did you come from? We thought you died back there." Roxton said astonished.

"I do have a trick or two up my sleeve, Lord Roxton. It will take some one far more evil than the devil to rid you of me." Tribune replied.

"Now why does that not surprise me?" Marguerite intoned. "But just one question…how did you hook up with this bear in the first place?"

The explorers sat on rocks in the cave, listening to Tribune's tale while Veronica made Challenger lie on a makeshift stretcher and Roxton allowed her to check the bandage on his arm. Tribune told them of scouting the valley next to his looking for food for his village, _Yeah like we buy that_, Marguerite thought, when he came across this enormous trap Inside was a bear of great size. The bear saw him and somehow he knew she was begging for him to free her.

"Well, something inside me told me to set her free. She might prove useful to me at a later date so I set her free."

"And after you set her free you decided to keep her for a pet?" Malone asked.

"Not quite. She seemed to be rather fond of me…"

"Go figure." Marguerite groaned and rolled her eyes.

"She followed me back to my valley. "I noticed scars and marks where it looked like she had been either abused or experimented on and I find that so distasteful. I had her carefully hidden until the people from her valley came looking for her."

"That's when you decided to involve Challenger." Roxton remarked.

"Yes, well, he IS a great mind for a human."

"What will you do now, Tribune?" Challenger asked trying to get up, Veronica held him back and glared.

"I will take Honey Bear and return to my village and repair the damage she caused. With her back down to her normal size I believe she can be handled." He chuckled.

Tribune stood and motioned to the bear and she obediently followed his lead. They set off for his village amid his promise to allow Challenger to visit and examine things more closely after HIS handlers had decided he was fit enough. The explorers emerged from the cave, shielding their eyes from the bright sun and headed toward home smiles on their faces content in the knowledge that once again all was right with the world.

THE END (I THINK)


End file.
